Telling Her
by casey2
Summary: Ron is about to tell the girl of his dreams the way he really feels... Does she feel the same way? How is he gonna tell her? But the most important question is Will he have the courage to tell her?


Ronald Weasley, a sixth-year Gryffindor boy with flaming red hair, was pacing back and forth in front of his best friend, Harry Potter, nervously. He couldn't handle this kind of pressure, he just couldn't..  
  
"Ron!" Harry exclaimed. "Calm down, it will be fine. Trust me." Then, he gave Ron a very encouraging smile.  
  
Ron took a deep breath and said, "Okay, I'll just stay calm and focus on this." He then walked to the couch nearest to him and sat down.  
  
Just as Ron had seated himself.  
  
"I was just in the library," Hermione Granger, his other best friend, or so he thought, blurted out as she approached her best friends. "I just read this very inter-" But before she could finish, she was interrupted as Ron jumped off his seat. "Are you okay Ron?" she asked.  
  
"Ahh. Yes- yes- I'm fine," Ron said as he seated himself back down again.  
  
Harry motioned him to breathe deeply. And so he did.  
  
"Anyway," Hermione continued, "I was reading in the library and I read stuff about defenses. And I thought that we could use some of it against Voldemort and his Death-eater when he attacks."  
  
While Hermione continued on using some visual aids from the books, Harry and Ron glanced at each other.  
  
Harry mouthed, "Go on tell her!"  
  
Ron replied, "NO! Not now, I'm bloody nerv-"  
  
Their conversation was interrupted when Hermione cleared her throat and looked at them curiously.  
  
Harry motioned his head toward Hermione and Ron nodded.  
  
"Umm." Ron started, looking at the floor, "I was wondering if I could interrupt your or our discussion about these "defenses" and talk to you. I need to tell you something. Privately?"  
  
Hermione tried to read Ron's mind but she couldn't. She paused for awhile and said, "Sure Ron."  
  
Ron led Hermione to a desolated corner in the common room.  
  
Hermione sat down while Ron was walking back and forth thinking how to start this.  
  
"Okay," Ron started, "First, I want you to know that I'm risking every bit of dignity I have. I'm also risking our friendship, though I don't want to, but I have to. I can't keep this inside of me any longer and I think you should also know the truth." Ron breathed deeply and sat across Hermione and held her hand and at her eyes.  
  
Hermione's hands were trembling. She looked back into Ron's eyes and saw that he was really nervous.  
  
Ron breathed deeply and said, "I. I. I love you, Hermione Granger." Ron finished still looking deeply into Hermione's eyes.  
  
Hermione hands were now trembling hard. She didn't expect this from. Ron. She opened her mouth to say something but Ron stopped her.  
  
"Before you say anything," Ron started. "I want to explain everything. Tell you everything that has been buried in my heart and in my mind the whole time."  
  
Hermione listen attentively as Ron let go of her hand and explained, "I had feelings for you since our first year. Well, I was confused that time. The first time I saw you, I thought you were a know-it-all who thinks she's all that. Don't get me wrong, you are a know-it-all," Hermione smiled and Ron continued, "But when we started be friends, I knew that you were more than a know-it-all. You were a good friend to both me and Harry. But I kept my feelings for you then, I didn't want to scare you away. Besides, it was only our first year, and I was confused. Second year, I almost slipped. I defended you from that git, Draco Malfoy. He shouldn't have called you." Ron lowered his voiced and said, "Mudblood."  
  
Hermione smiled her sweetest smile as if that event were just yesterday.  
  
Ron continued, "Later that year you were petrified. I tried to visit you every night in the hospital wing but I can't. I was successful once and that was it. During that visit, I told you the feelings I have for you. But then again, that doesn't count for you were petrified and couldn't hear me. Third year, our friendship was hanging on a cliff. Harry and I were mad at you for the "Firebolt" incident. We knew you meant well, but you see, it was Firebolt and well, we were boys and that's what we care about. Then, there was the "death" of my mouse. I regretted being mad you. If I had known that that mouse was a traitor then I wouldn't have wasted my time on that. Fourth year, one word to describe it, jealous. I was bloody jealous when you went to the ball with Krum. I know it was my fault for not asking you. I thought that maybe if you waited for me then maybe you like me. But then I was wrong. The whole "You-are-a-girl" incident was just a cover up. I didn't want to tell you that I like you at that point. And well-"  
  
Hermione placed a finger on Ron's mouth to stop him from talking. Then, she smiled. She slowly leaned closer until their lips met.  
  
"Ron, I love you too," Hermione said after they broke off. "I was just like you confused, jealous, and I don't want to loose you now that the war against You-Know-Who started. I want to at least tell you before he attacks and the chances of us surviving are, I don't want to believe it but, slim."  
  
Ron smiled and relieved that the girl of his dreams feels the same way he does.  
  
Ron and Hermione held hands and went to Harry.  
  
"So," Harry said looking up at them. He was cleaning his Firebolt for no reason that all. "How was the "talk"?"  
  
"It went well, thank you very much," Ron replied as he kissed the back of Hermione's hands.  
  
"And it would be nice to say and they lived happily ever after," Harry grinned.  
  
Ron and Hermione seated themselves in front of the fire thinking how their future will turn out. 


End file.
